Pelotón
by Lady Kyros
Summary: La guerra en el Sengoku ha estallado y el capitán Inuyasha es el encargado de entrenar a las nuevas tropas. ¿Podrá prepararlos para la batalla? Mientras, la joven enfermera Kagome busca la manera de vengar la muerte de su hermana...
1. Capítulo I

**Pelotón**

Capítulo I

Aspiró profundamente una bocanada de aire antes de volver a sumergirse. El chico intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del agarre de los soldados. Su cabeza entraba y salía del agua constantemente, dándoles apenas unos segundos para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Las risas de los sujetos a sus espaldas ahora se sentían lejanas, parecían acallarse poco a poco, como si no se tratase más que de un sueño del cual estaba pronto a despertar... Pero lejos estaba de tratarse de una ilusión, ya que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento en manos de sus captores.  
Cuando ya sentía que sus fuerzas cederían por completo, los soldados detuvieron su juego. El muchacho respiró costosamente, intentando recuperar todo el aire del cual fue privado. Intentó ver la cara de los sujetos que le habían apresado, pero sus ojos no veían más que manchas borrosas. Intentó pararse, para demostrarles que no se iba a rendir, sin embargo sus fuerzas le traicionaron y cayó desplomado, sintiendo cómo la fatiga lo consumía.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con el sonido del disparo del cañón. Se encontró solo, desnudo y cubierto de mantas húmedas. Podía ver magulladuras en sus rodillas, y moretones en su abdomen. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero no era debido a las condiciones en que se encontraba...  
Lentamente escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sollozó en silencio. Aquellos malditos habían logrado lo que querían, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su pálido rostro, recorriendo un camino que últimamente conocían bastante bien.  
El muchacho se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y buscó a tientas su ropa. Se vistió rápidamente, antes de que los reclutas lo viesen en tal estado, lo que sólo provocaría más problemas.

Corrió hacia el cuartel, justo a tiempo para formar las filas. Al formarse, evitó a toda costa mirar a sus compañeros, por temor encontrarse cara a cara con los autores de su desgracia. Podía oír murmullos a sus espaldas, risas...

Una vez terminada la revisión, el muchacho se apresuró a abandonar el cuartel, para dirigirse a algún lugar en donde no se tuviese que encontrarse con los demás reclutas.

Finalmente se detuvo a la orilla del lago. Miró las tranquilas aguas con melancolía, deseando que el pasado jamás hubiese cambiado. Se acercó lentamente a la superficie del lago, tras lo cual pudo ver su reflejo mirándole con tristeza. Una repentina punzada odio se generó en su pecho. Frente a él se encontraba el motivo de todas sus penalidades... Él mismo, su apariencia.  
Observó su abundante cabellera plateada, confundiéndose con la pálida tonalidad de su piel. En su rostro todo era claro, menos sus ojos... Sus malditos ojos... Los responsables de todo.  
Dos puntos ambarinos resaltaban en la blancura de su faz, el único indicio de tonalidad en todo su cuerpo... ¿Qué más podía esperarse de un albino?

El chico golpeó la tierra húmeda, como un gesto de reprimir su furia, tanto consigo mismo como con los demás. Durante toda su vida había vivido en carne propia el dolor de ser rechazado por todos, ignorado por sus pares... Sólo dos personas lo habían aceptado tal cual era, sin miramientos ni compasión, sino por el simple hecho de poder ver más allá de lo que las demás personas podían apreciar.

Durante su estadía en el ejército había sufrido la burla de sus compañeros, sin contar los intentos de éstos por abusar de él. Sabían a la perfección que el muchacho no los denunciaría con los superiores, debido a que éstos no les interesaban los problemas de un engendro como él. Sabían que el chico no se defendería, por ser apenas un niño... Por ésto se aprovechaban de él cada vez que les era posible...

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Reacciona, hombre!

La voz del soldado sacó al chico de su ensimismamiento. Miró a su alrededor para poder recordar en qué lugar se encontraban. Decenas de ojos lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el soldado con preocupación.

—Sí, descuida, sólo me distraje —se disculpó.

El albino pasó una de sus blancas manos por su rostro, para secar el sudor que lo perlaba. Era un caluroso día de verano, en el cual tenían programado el asalto a una ciudad enemiga. Inuyasha observó a los soldados que los acompañaban en la camioneta, y una sonrisa de incredulidad se esbozó en su rostro. No podía creer que tan sólo años antes, jóvenes como ellos le hacían la vida imposible.  
Ahora el soldado albino era sumamente respetado en el ejército, tanto por sus compañeros como por sus superiores. No había nadie en el regimiento que no alabase las estrategias del joven, que no se sintiera orgulloso de que formara parte de su escuadrón.  
Sin embargo, el joven no hubiese podido a ganar tal reconocimiento sino se hubiese atrevido a enfrentar sus temores. Y todo gracias a una de las personas que lo aceptó tal cual era desde un inicio, Miroku.

***

El joven albino se encontraba a la orilla del lago, maldiciendo su suerte por ser diferente a los demás. Repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro, y se incorporó de inmediato. Frente a él se hallaba un soldado de tez bronceada y profundos ojos azules. Inuyasha reconoció a su amigo, y rápidamente se volteó para ocultar su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—¿Nuevamente te han molestado?

—No es nada, sólo me ha entrado una basura en el ojo —mintió.  
—Vamos, sé que esos mal nacidos te hicieron algo... ¿Me lo dirás sí o no?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el albino con un dejo de tristeza.

—¿Eh? –Se extrañó el soldado—. Pues porque somos amigos...

— No, no me refiero a eso... Sino a por qué tú me aceptas y ellos no... ¿Por qué debo ser diferente?

Fue inútil intentar contener el torrente de lágrimas que se desbordaron por sus ojos dorados. El soldado de ojos azules no supo qué hacer al ver a su amigo desarmarse de tal manera frente a él.

—¿Por qué? —Se seguía preguntando—. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como los ellos?

—¿Ser como ellos, dices? — cuestionó con incredulidad—. Por favor, no vale la pena ser como ellos.

—Eso lo dices tú porque no eres diferente... —Sollozó.

—Si supieras lo mucho que anhelo ser como tú... —Suspiró Miroku.

—Mientes.

—No, realmente me encantaría ser diferente —confesó—. Las personas no miden sus acciones, no se fijan realmente en nadie más que en ellos mismos, aunque se empeñen en demostrar lo contrario. Uno se destaca por lo que hace, pero sólo si influye a una gran masa de personas con dinero. Nadie admira al pobre pescador que trabaja día y noche para poder llevar algo que comer a su casa, o a la ama de casa que se dedica incansablemente a las labores del hogar —añadió con pesar.

—¿Y a qué vinieron aquellos ejemplos? —Preguntó el albino extrañado.

—No lo sé —respondió el ojiazul encorvándose de hombros—, pensé que sonaba bonito.

La risa de Inuyasha se dejó oír por todos los terrenos aledaños al lago. Las elocuencias de Miroku siempre lo tomaban desprevenidos, era la única persona que podía hacer que se olvidase de sus penurias.

—Eres un idiota, un auténtico imbécil —comentó el joven de ojos ambarinos, entre risas.

—Lo sé. Pero al menos hago que te sientas mejor —sonrió el soldado—. Inuyasha, créeme, tú eres una persona muy especial, por algo eres diferente a nosotros, tú harás grandes cosas, no dejes que esos bravucones te basureen.

Miroku le dio unas palmadas de apoyo moral en la espalda y le ayudó a levantarse. Ambos jóvenes avanzaron hacia la base, con el reconfortante presentimiento de que pronto las cosas cambiarían.

***

—¿Ya se han ido los soldados?

Quien preguntaba ésto era una joven de tez clara, dueña de profundos ojos acaramelados y una abundante cabellera azabache. El ajustado uniforme de enfermera que llevaba puesto hacia relucir considerablemente un cuerpo exquisitamente moldeado, y una sensualidad a flor de piel.

—Sí, Kagome, ya se han marchado.

La joven que contestó era una enfermera cuyo cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiar al de su compañera. Poseía una dulce mirada chocolate, una tez perfectamente bronceada y una abundante cabellera castaña. Su esbelta figura era cubierta parcialmente por la bata de enfermería que acababa de ponerse.

—Sango, ¿estás segura de que dejaste 'eso' aquí?

—Claro, sigue buscando —contestó la morena—. Aunque aún es tiempo para que medites lo que vas a hacer, es peligroso, ¿qué pasa si te descubren?

—Vamos, será sólo por unos momentos, ¡siempre he querido hacer esto! –exclamó la enfermera entusiasmada—. ¡Ya lo encontré!

Kagome sustrajo cuidadosamente un paquete de entre el estante de medicamentos. Lo miraba con ojos expectantes, apenas controlando la emoción que sentía por lo que estaba pronta a hacer. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, como si sintiese la misma ansiedad que ella.

—Bien, ya es hora.

***

El batallón en el que se encontraba Inuyasha por fin había arribado a su destino. La ciudad que pronto sería invadida se extendía frente a sus ojos.

—Todos a sus posiciones, cuando dé la señal, atacaremos —susurró el joven de ojos ambarinos.

Todos los soldados acataron la orden sin vacilar, e inmediatamente se dispusieron a seguir la estrategia que su capitán había planeado.  
Inuyasha estaba pendiente del avance sigiloso del minutero de su reloj, mientras que dentro de la ciudad, los guardias se preparaban para hacer el relevo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Las campanadas de un reloj lejano anunciaron que el momento de atacar había llegado. El soldado albino rápidamente dio la señal a sus compañeros para comenzar la invasión. En la ciudad, los guardias se encontraban realizando el cambio de turno, por lo cual no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo ante la repentina invasión de las tropas enemigas.

—¡Vamos! ¡No se queden atrás! —exclamaba Inuyasha, apurando a su tropa—. ¡El castillo está desprotegido!

Las balas pasaban rápidamente en todas direcciones, inundando el ambiente con su ruidoso zumbido. Los guardias de la ciudad hacían lo posible por frenar el ataque enemigo, pero no contaban con el personal suficiente. El plan de invasión había sido meticulosamente formulado. Estaban indefensos.  
No mucho duró la contienda, puesto que los centinelas enemigos se rindieron al ver que nada podían hacer por proteger a los suyos. Miroku e Inuyasha llegaron rápidamente al castillo del terrateniente, quien ya al tanto de la invasión, juró sumisión al reino de Sengoku.

***

—¡Rápido! Que los soldados no tardan en regresar —susurró Sango con preocupación.

—Ya casi termino, sólo me queda deshacerme de esto y... ¡ya está!

Kagome sonrió con complacencia a su amiga y se dispuso a regresar el extraño paquete a su lugar. Luego retomó sus labores, tarareando alegremente. Aunque sólo hubiesen sido unos breves minutos, había hecho realidad uno de sus sueños.

—Es un alivio que nadie hubiese entrado, ¡imagina que te habrían dicho! —la morena lucía asustada.

—Tranquila, no pasó nada... Además nadie me hubiese reconocido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kagome con una amplia sonrisa.

—Es verdad —aceptó su amiga, suspirando derrotada.

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a preparar los implementos que les pudiesen resultar útiles tras el regreso de la tropa.

—Sabes, me gustaría volver a hacerlo —comentó Kagome con voz soñadora.

—Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, Kagome, nosotras somos enfermeras, somos mujeres, ¿entiendes?

Kagome iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero la dura mirada de Sango le hizo desistir de su propósito. Sabía de antemano que estaba prohibido, pero ella quería ir más allá de las normas, demostrar que las mujeres también podían defender a su reino.

Transcurrió una hora desde que ambas enfermeras intercambiaron palabras. Sango sabía a la perfección que no podría convencer a su amiga de desistir de la osada acción que quería realizar, por lo cual se esmeraba en retrasar el día en que aquello ocurriera.

—Kagome —pensó—, espero que comprendas por qué hago esto. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi madre...

El sonido de una mano golpeando la puerta sacó a la enfermera de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó una voz masculina tras la puerta.

—Adelante.

La enfermera de ojos acaramelados no pudo ocultar su asombro al observar al hombre que acababa de entrar a la enfermería. Era un soldado joven, alto y muy apuesto. Una larga cabellera plateada se asomaba bajo el casco y un par de profundos ojos dorados examinaban minuciosamente la habitación.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Sango con tono cordial.

—Necesito que revisen a mi pelotón, acabamos de regresar de una misión —pidió el soldado.

—Por supuesto, necesito tu nombre y el número de tu tropa —requirió la enfermera—. Cosas de rutina —añadió.

—Inuyasha Taisho, escuadrón 2 B.

El recién llegado dirigió su mirada a la enfermera más jóven, quien al verse sorprendida volteó el rostro avergonzada. Inuyasha desvió lentamente su mirada de aquella joven, no le sorprendía que se hubiese quedado viéndolo tan atentamente.

—Muy bien, en breves minutos los llamaré para que pasen —informó Sango amablemente.

—Muchas gracias.

El soldado realizó una leve reverencia y luego abandonó la enfermería. Kagome siguió mirando la puerta por la cual había salido, sin comprender por qué una extraña sensación había comenzado a aflorar en su pecho.

—Es apuesto, ¿verdad?

La voz de Sango le hizo volver a la realidad. Rápidamente sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían, provocando la risa de su amiga.

—Kagome, he oído rumores sobre Inuyasha Taisho —recordó súbitamente—. No quiero que sufras, él vive para el ejército y el reino de Sengoku. Dudo que esté interesado en iniciar alguna relación amorosa.

—¿Y de dónde has sacado la idea de que yo quiero iniciar una relación con ese sujeto? —preguntó la aludida con exasperación—. Sólo me he quedado observándolo porque nunca antes había visto a un albino —mintió.

Un asomo de incredulidad se asomó por los ojos chocolates de Sango, al mismo tiempo que una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Como digas.

Una vez hubieron terminado de ordenar los utensilios que necesitaban para llevar a cabo la revisión, la enfermera morena hizo pasar de uno en uno a los soldados. Por suerte la gran mayoría sólo presentaba contusiones menores, y no hubo nadie gravemente herido.

—Veo que Inuyasha Taisho sabe planear muy bien las estrategias de combate, de lo contrario muchos de los soldados hubiesen necesitado ser internados —observó Sango, mientras buscaba el siguiente nombre en la nómina de la tropa 2B—. ¡Takeda, Miroku! —llamó.

La puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar a un joven soldado de piel bronceada. Los profundos ojos azules del recién llegado se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la enfermera que le había llamado, mirándola con picardía. Tras él ingresó nuevamente el soldado albino, lanzando una mirada reprobadora a su amigo.

—Disculpe, el examen es individual —le recordó la morena.

—Lo sé, pero créame que es por su bien y el de su compañera que no las deje a solas con este mujeriego —respondió ladeando la cabeza hacia Miroku.

— ¡Hombre, qué imagen habrás generado de mí en la mente de las señoritas! —exclamó dolido el soldado moreno.

—Está bien —sonrió Sango, dirigiéndose al albino—, pero usted deberá esperar tras el vestidor. Si necesita algo, mi compañera Kagome le ayudará.

Los ojos de Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraron. Ámbar-caramelo. La enfermera rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el piso, intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Aquel chico le intimidaba en cierta forma, no podía mirarle a los ojos... ¿acaso realmente se debía a que era un albino?

Ambos jóvenes no cruzaron palabra alguna durante el examen de Miroku. El soldado de ojos dorados mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, con el semblante serio. La enfermera, en cambio, daba vistazos fugaces desde la ventana al reloj que se encontraba sobre el umbral de la puerta. Nunca antes le había parecido que el tiempo transcurría tan lento.

—Bien, señor Takeda, está usted en excelentes condiciones —anunció Sango saliendo detrás del vestidor.

—Pues créame, señorita, que usted está en muchas mejores condiciones que su servidor —comentó Miroku en tono seductor.

—No molestes a la enfermera, Miroku, hice bien al quedarme cerca de ti —le reprochó Inuyasha

El soldado moreno miró a su compañero con expresión de berrinche, antes de salir de la enfermería.

—Le pido que disculpe la impertinencia de mi amigo —pidió Inuyasha cortésmente.

—No se preocupe, no me ha molestado —contestó Sango.

—Bien, yo me retiro.

—¿No se examinará?

Kagome calló inmediatamente, mientras sus mejillas volvían a adoptar un tono ligeramente escarlata. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al oírse decir aquellas palabras. Había hablado sin pensar. No podía soportar la presión de sentir la mirada extrañada del joven y apuesto soldado sobre ella.

—No, señorita Kagome, estoy bien —respondió con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla—. Gracias por preocuparse.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, dejando a Inuyasha fuera de la enfermería, Kagome sintió que se desplomaría. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué debía de reaccionar así? Por un momento creyó que había sido amor a primera vista, pero se negaba a creerlo. Se había prometido no volver a enamorarse.  
Sango miraba a su amiga con aflicción. Sabía que clases de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, por lo cual le preocupaba que decisión pudiese tomar. Aún podía recordar cómo Kagome estaba destrozada tras terminar su última relación. Jamás había visto a alguien sufrir como ella, sin tener fuerzas para seguir adelante. Aún recordaba cuántas veces gritó que la vida era cruel, un infierno, que ya no tenía sentido seguir sufriendo, que ya no existía nada por lo cual seguir luchando.

La enfermera de mirar acaramelado dirigió su vista hacia el estante de medicamentos. Allí estaba la solución que debía tomar.

—Sango —dijo con voz decidida—. Lo haré.

La morena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder articular palabra alguna. No sabía que decir. Entre las dos opciones que tenía su amiga, no había una que le evitase sufrir. Tendría que escoger lo que su corazón le dictara.

—Es tu decisión, Kagome.

La joven asintió con decisión. Debía llevar a cabo su plan. No tenía más alternativa.

Continuará...


End file.
